Beatriz
Beatriz, often referred to as simply the Goddess of Fate, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. She is arguably one of the most neutral members of the pantheon, seeking to ensure that everything follows its due course. As such, she is often seen as one of the harshest of the gods, carrying out even the cruelest of fate's decrees without a concern for fairness or justice. Because of this, she has built a reputation as a secondary god of death, and infinitely more cruel than Alma'art as it is said that she is responsible for suffering when death would be kinder. Though some argue that she is no more responsible for suffering and death than a child can be responsible for the rain, merely watching it as it occurs helplessly. Worshipers Beatriz's followers come in all shape and colour, from fortune teller to gamblers. Though she is simply attached to fate and has a reputation for being unwavering, people still look to her for a kinder, brighter future. Some even go so far as to believe that with enough hard work and determination, they can inspire her to take hold of the strands of fate and weave a future that better suits them. Clerics Beatriz's clerics can often come off as cold or uncaring to those unfamiliar with them. On the surface, they are seen to turn a blind eye to even the cruelest of atrocities, only stepping in when it suits them to. But deeper down, they are weighing the strands of fate that could have led to the event, looking for the one that best justifies them stepping in to potentially change fate. Orders ; Weavers : Despite Beatriz's reputation, Weavers are revered by almost every town that they visit or reside in. It is said that nobody is able to spin a thread as well as them, and that if they see your future into a blanket or tapestry then it is guaranteed to come true in due time. Though their skills hardly stop at weaving or divination, and few are capable of crafting a story as intricate and beautiful as they can. ; The Bureau of Correction : Next to nothing is known of this order, but rumour has it that they hunt down people who use resurrection magic and kill them in the name of maintaining the order of the universe. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Beatriz involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of comfort in dark times, there are some that are involved with begging for a better future. Below is an example of a prayer to Beatriz: I know that neither of us can change the future, O Spinstress, but I come to you in this time of darkness, that your cloak may protect me from the cruel winds of fate. Should you find me worthy, I beg of you to shelter me in this storm of misfortune, so that I might come through unharmed. And should you not, that it may blow over quickly regardless.